Just Like the First Time
by wordsofbeauty
Summary: Rose and Scorpius experience things together as they grow up. All are firsts, but can some be revisited? Rated T for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I really have fallen in love with the Scorpius/ Rose pairing and felt the need to write something like this. I know its been done before, and sorry to anyone who feels I have stolen their idea. _

_I don't own Harry Potter; if I did there would be a Next Generation series by now._

_**First Winter**_

The cold bit at the little girl's feet, as she crunched the snow beneath her, with her stripy green Wellington boots. Daintily skipping behind her father, red, curly hair bouncing behind her. Those six year old eyes had seen little, but read much; she was prepared for excitement and adventure way beyond her years; influenced by the tales of her mother and fathers past.

The elder man looked down at his daughter, silently watching her make a snow angel on the ground, laughing along with her girly giggle, a warm feeling in his stomach, a feeling of happiness. She closed her eyes and stopped for just a second, before…

'RAAAAAAH. Did that scare you daddy?' she said opening her right eye and then her left; in the hope of seeing a terrified father.

'Yes, because you're a scary little monster' he said, lifting her up and carrying her to a pile of snow, where he dropped her, the white dust jumping up and attaching to his scarf and gloves.

Before long Ron Weasley, saw a flash of blonde jump into the snow beside his daughter; half landing on her.

'Aha. I got you gingey. You're it' laughed the little boy, before jumping up and running behind the tree.

'Scorpius' The little girl spoke with fierceness 'that's no fair' she ran after him, tackling him to the ground. 'Aha. Now I got you!'

'Rosieeeeeee. Please get off me, and I will push you on the swing'

'Can I have your go then?'

'Uhmmmmm. Okay.'

'Pinky promise?'

'Yeah' the little boy held out his finger and Rose took it; like it was the only thing that mattered.

Rose Weasley rolled of the boy before dragging him off towards the playground in front of them.

'Hello.'

'Draco.' Ron replied with a nod.

The two shook hands and conversed for a while; the differences of old were no more; they didn't want it to affect their children's life and their choices, and began to act like grown ups. No longer was there the prejudice and discrimination, Malfoy's used to face; Draco, had done much to improve the Wizarding World, and was now well respected, his family forgotten.

They were distracted, with a sharp tug on the bottom of their coats; their respective children, begging for the other to come to their house to play.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First Sleepover**_

Rose was 9 and Scorpius was 10; after hours of begging it was agreed that Rose was allowed to go to Malfoy Manor, for a sleepover that night. Once she was ready, her father grabbed her hand and she felt the twist in her stomach take its place.

Instantly she felt her feet land on solid, familiar ground. Malfoy Manor, looming over her, something she was used to. Adjusting her strap on her should she hiked to the front door, ringing the bell and waiting. Her father tapping his foot just behind her.

'Rosie. Have Fun okay?' he said as she wondered into the house.

'Bye, Daddy'

She heard the distinct pop, as Draco shut the door.

'Come on Rosie, let's go upstairs, you can put your bags down and then we can go outside'

Soon enough the duo were running around after one another, playing tag, and hide and seek; but that stopped when Scorpius couldn't find Rose anywhere. They were chasing after one another, when Rose slipped, her knee mashing into the ground.

She stood and looked at Scorpius, who looked nauseous.

'Scorp, what is it?'

He pointed to her knee, watching the blood drop down in tears, splashing to the cement paving.

'Walk here Rosie, I'll help clean it up'

'Scorp it hurts too much'

Scorpius put his arm around Rose, allowing her to put his weight on him, and carried her inside.

'DADDY. ROSE HURT HERSELF'

He grabbed some tissue and put water on it, dabbing her cut gently.

'Ow. That hurts' Rose frowned.

Scorpius leaned forward and kissed the newly cleaned graze softly.

'That always helps me when I hurt myself; my mummy told me it's the best thing to do.'

Scorpius grinned, at Rose's laughter, whilst his Dad mended her graze properly.

He liked making her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been told that I am Rose Weasley; so I have based a lot of her character on how I would act. Sorry if you don't like it. Also I made Neville headmaster, as I thought it would be fitting' also I like to think of Minerva, teaching as a ghost. **

**I have decided that in the next chapter I am going to move on a few years to year 5.**

_**First Decision**_

Together, they walked down the path of tables, towards the front, where the Sorting Hat sat, atop the crooked, damaged stool. They both glanced at each other, and then back to the front. Looking towards Professor Longbottom; they surrounded him in a semi-circle. The endless list of names began, until finally-

'Malfoy, Scorpius'

The blonde slowly trudged forward, his shoulders slightly hunched; Rose could feel that he was scared.

The Sorting Hat finally spoke

'Ahh; an inquisitive, brilliant mind I see; however you hold traits on cunning, but also bravery. Although I fear your mind may weigh over you heart; for you dear Scorpius the best house would be RAVENCLAW'

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief, glad that people were clapping and cheering for him, as he took his seat; turning back to the crown he waited for his best friends name to be called.

'Weasley, Rose'

Curly, red hair wandered towards the stool sitting down; looking up towards the hat.

'A mind like your mothers; excellent, and passionate, you shall become great I can assure you; although I see fieriness in your veins. Decisions. Decisions. Best to put you in… RAVENCLAW'

A beam came from the face, of the pretty red head, as she sat next to Scorpius. Turning to him she said

'We can stay best friends forever now Scorp'

He nodded in agreement sharing her smile.


End file.
